117448-please-add-to-boomboxes
Content ---- ---- ---- Haha, this frustrates me about the pvp bags too xD | |} ---- I disagree. I too have opened well over 100 boxes. I think introducing a new boom box rather than changing the loot tables and keeping the same cruddy loot in the boxes we have now would be the real slap in the face. Craftable decor is absolutely annoying in these boxes, but not nearly as much as getting useless soulbound items. At least let me buy/sell/trade/giveaway those things. I've had a soulbound haste rune sitting in my bank since the first week the game launched. I can't sell it and if I toss it then get more out of another box, I feel I've wasted not one, but twoo boxes... so it sits in my bank for 4 months. | |} ---- Changing the loot tables to drop more useful items now would be unfair to those who have already opened their Boom-Boxes. At the moment, any Boom-Boxes that people have left in their account inventory have already been awarded and should have the same loot tables. If they're going to give out more in the future, that's when the loot tables should change. It shouldn't change for existing Boom-Boxes. | |} ---- ---- So, if people who were in beta and have since quit the game come back to 50-100 Boom-Boxes with a much better loot table, that's perfectly fair? Boom-Boxes are meant to be a free lottery with a very low chance of getting something really valuable They aren't meant to always contain things of value like lockboxes from a cash shop in other games. | |} ---- While the lottery statement is true, it's extremely obnoxious to get nothing but useless crafting materials for two weeks straight, or those stupid potions that last like 10 minutes. The rarity of the more valuable items is fine, but it would be nice we at least got some gold or something that was actually useful. | |} ---- I have also opened over 100 boxes and disagree that changing the loot tables now would be unfair. It's no different than adjusting boss drops in dungeons or the loot tables of open world mobs. Yes, it is! Just like it would be perfectly fair if someone came back to the game now and got Trigger Fingers or an ability/amp point upgrade. | |} ---- ---- Sure, but in that situation, nobody looses anything permanent, everyone can still respec, its just cheaper. Change those loot tables entirely, and lots of people who were simply not LUCKY enough to get one, loose the chance to ever get a Luminous Equivar, or Warpig for example. Its not that they didnt put the effort in, they could have opened thousand of BB. They just didn't get lucky. Taking that chance away from them, is a little bit unfair - But a fact of these games, it happens, limited edition content - Still, i think it should take more consideration, then "Lets just change the loot table" | |} ---- No they don't. There will be many more opportunities to get boomboxes in the future. | |} ---- Oh, I agree. But if the intention was to make them lottery tickets with exceptionally rare drop rates, the time to change the intent behind them isn't after people have already opened 50-100 of them, just because some people want something better for free. | |} ---- So make a new kind of Boom-Box with a different loot table and retire the old ones. The same way many games do with lockboxes. | |} ---- Things like AMP respec costs get adjusted because the average player doesn't have the expendable gold that Carbine expected they would. Boss drops get adjusted to encourage people to do dungeons. Boom-Boxes are just free lottery tickets that are given to people outside of regular game-play. That's all they are. They're not supposed to always contain something valuable or useful. | |} ---- Why? I honestly do not see how this is an issue. I have absolutely zero problem with them changing the loot tables to get rid of some of the useless stuff, even though I've already opened a bunch of boomboxes. Releasing some new kind of boombox is entirely unnecessary. | |} ---- It's not necessary, but it's not a bad idea. That way they can introduce other mounts and costumes as well. They can't really introduce those to existing Boom-Boxes. | |} ---- Ah, so I'm not the only one... | |} ---- No, I think that's pretty much all of us :D | |} ---- ---- ----